


touch the angels though, i fall out of grace

by kaijued



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, degrading, i never post anything i write so here take this, no beta we die like men, ooc probably, self indulgent boys fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijued/pseuds/kaijued
Summary: he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside kenma and fuck him until he was crying, but the satisfaction of having him come untouched on his fingers would be worth it, he knew it.“i’m close...” kenma whimpered.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	touch the angels though, i fall out of grace

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’ve never posted anything before because i’m a coward so take this. it’s probably ooc so sorry! cmnt if you notice any mistakes, i wrote this at 6am on my bus.

kuroo rolled his hips up against kenma’s, dragging his clothed cock against kenma’s hole. A soft groan dragged itself from between kuroo’s lips.   
“please...” kenma whined and a flush worked itself up his body. His hands bunched in kuroo’s t-shirt when the taller tightened his grip on kenma’s hips and rolled again.  
“please... what?” kuroo smirked, picking up a rhythm that made kenma whine louder.   
“i want you inside of me!” the other said. kenma blushed furiously at the words that came out of his mouth. he was unconsciously grinding back against kuroo’s bucking hips.   
“slut,” kuroo cooed and pulled kenma down for a hard kiss before pulling back. “why the hurry, baby? We’ve got all night.”  
the smaller setter groaned in frustration and shook his head. they had been at this for what felt like hours, kenma perched on top of his boyfriend naked, only allowed stimulation from the occasional hand wrapped around his cock or kuroo’s slowly circling hips.   
a light sheen of sweat had formed on his chest, he smelled like desperation and arousal, and kuroo loved every second of it.   
“kuroo please I- I need your fingers, your cock, something inside me” kenma begged and buried his head into the crook on kuroo’s neck. he placed shaky kisses against his throat and rocked his erection against the middle blocker’s abdomen.   
kuroo smirked and pressed a kiss against the side of kenma’s head.   
as his boyfriend sucked hickeys onto his neck and mewled barely audible pleas, kuroo dragged one hand from the others hips to his ass and dragged the pad of his thumb against kenma’s hole.   
a pleased smirk formed at the hitched gasp the setter let out.   
“like that?” he asked.   
kenma arched his spine back into the pressure from kuroo’s thumb.   
“more, please- you know what i mean!” he whined helplessly. kuroo bit his lip to contain his smile at his boyfriend’s frustration. he loved teasing the smaller male, loved seeing him get worked up by the smallest touches. he wanted to keep kenma on edge for a whole 24 hours eventually.   
one day, he promised himself and shifted.   
“i guess you’ve earned it,” he sighed. “get the lube.”  
kenma shot up like he’d been electrocuted and scrambled to open kuroo’s bedside table. kuroo snorted at his enthusiasm and shucked his shirt. it was covered in precum from kenma’s desperate rutting anyways.   
as he was undoing his sweatpants, kenma propped himself up where kuroo had been lying. he whined impatiently.   
“relax.” kuroo murmured and settled inbetween his spread thighs.   
“i’m not nervous, jackass!” he snarled.   
the taller boy rolled his eyes and slicked his fingers up. kuroo loomed over his boyfriend, circling his fingers against kenma’s hole and placed a firm kiss against his pink lips.   
“you’re going to cum on my fingers on not at all, got it?” kuroo murmured.   
kenma’s brain was fuzzy, all he could focus on was the feeling of fingers finally penetrating him. what he really wanted was kuroo’s cock, but he knew complaining would result in neither. he nodded idly and focused his eyes on the sight of the middle blockers long, experienced fingers disappearing inside of him.   
in the back of his mind he realized that the breathy moaning in his ears came from his own mouth.   
as much as he enjoyed the feeling of kuroo’s fingers inside of him, albeit too shallow for his liking, he needed more.   
“harder,” he keened. “please, i want more.”   
kuroo adopted a lazy smirk and raised his eyes to kenma’s from where he was also watching the point where they connected. his hazel eyes were almost completely black.   
“so needy,” he chuckled and crooked his fingers against kenma’s sweet spot.   
the setter swore and arched his back, toes curling.   
“ah- shit! there, kuroo!” kenma panted, hands gripping the sheets below him. his cock jerked, spilling precum onto his stomach as his boyfriend suddenly sped up the pace of the two fingers pressed inside him.   
“think you can take another?” kuroo asked breathlessly.  
kenma nodded fast and threw his head back, huffing and whining.   
it burned slightly as kuroo nudged another finger in alongside the others, but he relished in the twinges it brought him. kuroo leaned over to scrape the setter’s throat that was bared for him.   
he felt kenma clenching down around his fingers and could tell he was close. his cock ached within the confines of his sweats, pulsing with need at the sight of his small boyfriend writing in pleasure beneath him. he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside kenma and fuck him until he was crying, but the satisfaction of having him come untouched on his fingers would be worth it, he knew it.   
“i’m close...” kenma whimpered. his thighs trembled where the sat astride kuroo’s hips, and his own rolled with the rhythm that kuroo’s fingers set.  
“that’s it baby.” kenma was shaking with unbridled need. kuroo cupped his jaw and slowly slid his thumb across his bottom lip before pushing it inside his boyfriend’s mouth.  
kuroo’s thrusts became slightly more erratic as his hand cramped but he didn’t let up.   
kenma looked gorgeous, face flushed and eyes glassy, and kuroo tugged his thumb out and left a slick of saliva trailing down his chin that he barely even noticed.   
with a final hard press and a cry from kenma, he came suddenly and hard, cum shooting across his chest and whole body shaking with satisfied release.   
his face was slack, panting and twitching through the aftershocks. kuroo gently withdrew his fingers and wiped them off on kenma’s stomach.   
the setter didn’t have enough energy to complain, just watched lazily when kuroo used his shirt to wipe the already tacky cum off.   
kenma placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek when he lied laid down to rest best him.   
“once i don’t feel like jello i’m gonna give you the best head of your life.” he murmured.   
kuroo’s laugh rang throughout the room.


End file.
